


rebirth

by SkyRose



Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, Pining, Sex Magic, Smut, inappropriate use of wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Narcissa didn’t pay much mind to the Gryffindors while she was at Hogwarts, especially the younger ones. She should have, as there was a Muggle-born girl among them who would change Narcissa’s way of life.





	rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This is for HP Femslash Minifest with the prompt "sex magic" as well as for femslashficlets' literature prompts. I decided to do a drabble sequence, so each scene is exactly 100 words. Happy to finally write some narcissa/lily!
> 
> We have been raised to fear the yes within ourselves, our deepest cravings. Audre Lorde, Uses of the Erotic: The Erotic as Power

Narcissa didn’t pay much mind to the Gryffindors while she was at Hogwarts, especially the younger ones. She should have, as there was a Muggle-born girl among them who would change Narcissa’s way of life.

A daughter of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was expected to act a certain way. Her life was mapped out before she could even walk. In Narcissa’s cause, it was Lucius Malfoy she would be wed to once the time came. And it would be soon.

But the House of Black was crumbling. Andromeda and Sirius… both gone. 

Perhaps Narcissa was next.

\---

Of course, Narcissa always liked green. It was the colour of Salazar. She owned a healthy mix of green, black, and silver garments. 

Never the red shade of the girl’s hair. Lily Evans, Narcissa soon recognized. She was Sirius’ age.

Her eyes, however, were rather pretty. Eye-catching. As was her hair, but…

Narcissa turned her attention to the bookshelf she had been browsing. She was meant to be shopping for some new formal robes, but Bellatrix had mentioned a fascinating book about…

She’d get green robes today. Lighter than normal, but a good colour for spring, the season of rebirth.

\---

Narcissa’s dreams were filled with bright green eyes and fire orange hair. It frightened her.

Her subconscious was often drawn to someone she couldn’t have. Women, Muggle-borns, or, truthfully, anyone not named Lucius Malfoy.

But then she kept seeing her. Wherever Narcissa was, Lily Evans appeared.

So Lily had invaded Narcissa’s dreams too.

Usually, sleep was Narcissa’s needed refuge. As a child, it meant she could be away from the eyes of her parents and sisters. As a teenager, she could dream up trouble with Slytherin boy she craved that week. As an adult, it meant rest.

And Lily Evans.

\---

It was a party. A fancy, boring Ministry party that Narcissa often dragged herself to because she knew Lucius would like the company. Or rather, the eye candy in his arms.

Lily Evans was there. Lily Evans was everywhere.

Narcissa wasn’t sure if she was imagining the way those green eyes were following her. 

And then, later in the evening, Lily approached her. They politely chatted, as usually did when they ran into each other. The party was almost over. 

Suddenly, there was a silent question in Lily’s eyes.

Narcissa so desperately wanted to say yes. She shouldn’t.

She did.

\---

“Ah,” Narcissa gasped as Lily’s lips found purchase against her neck. She tangled her fingers in Lily’s ginger hair, delighted by its softness. Lily’s fingers were carefully massaging Narcissa’s clit and pushing her wand in and out of Narcissa.

She was using a vibration spell. A very pleasant vibration spell. Narcissa knew Lily was talented with magic, but it was different seeing it so… up-close.

And feeling it so intimately.

Lily’s magic was warm, or perhaps that was another spell. The window was open and cool April air was spilling in.

“You’re beautiful,” Lily whispered. Narcissa fell over the edge.

\---

The smooth black ribbons pulled at Lily’s pale arms until they were secured above her head. Narcissa smirked at her clever magic. She didn’t know many spells of this nature, at least not as many as Lily seemed to know.

She plunged a finger within Lily’s cunt, enjoying its wetness and the delighted moan from Lily. She pressed her wand’s tip to Lily’s clit and breathed the spell Lily had.

It wasn’t as practiced as Lily’s, but strong enough to make Lily shudder.

Narcissa wanted to learn every spell Lily knew.

And she would.

Because she was never going back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3


End file.
